Blasphemy
by Tezzino
Summary: A little displeased over not getting any meat, but isn't Kai-nii a good pillow? / Set during episode 6 / SowaKai


**Blasphemy**

"Why do you always have to trick us, Kai-nii?" Sowa complained from where he lied on the couch at the hotel that Kai had promised had 'all-you-can-eat-yakiniku'. This far, no meat at all had been visible and Sowa didn't like it. Not a bit. Kai laughed nervously where he sat at the edge of the very same couch, at the small space left over by Sowa's head.

"Maa maa, Sowa. It's not too bad, is it? There will be meat later." He didn't mention _how_ much later, though. He knew they wouldn't be happy when they found out the truth, after all. But at least.. they would be able to get money for this job, for once. And then maybe even afford some meat.  
Kai jumped as Sowa put his head in his lap, face uncomfortably close to the older'´s crotch. "Ano.. Sowa? Why are you-"  
"It's more comfortable to lie in Kai-nii´s lap." Sowa said, wrapping his arms around Kai´s waist, much to Kai´s embarrassment. "You're really soft and huggable, Kai-nii."  
Kai blushed, not looking down at his younger brother. "No, that's err, really, umm, I.." Sowa squeezed tighter around him, making the blush darken.

He felt Sowa's body relax and Kai sighed. Mattaku, he fall asleep so easily. Kai looked around, blush still prominent, before bending down to press a soft kiss to Sowa´s lips. A hand at his neck hindered him from pulling back, and suddenly those lips were devouring his and his entire face was burning up and god, Sowa was such a good kisser- When Sowa finally let go of his neck, he took a gulp for air but didn't get enough time to breath before he had that mouth on his again, a tongue shoved what felt like down his throat and he was getting dizzy from the intensity of the kiss. His brain didn't register when he was pulled on top of the younger and a knee was rubbing between his legs, making him gasp. A moan escaped between them as Sowa twisted one of his nipples and where did he _learn_ that, because he couldn't do anything but writhe above his younger brother because it felt _amazing_ with that hand and it was only on his still clothed erection, too. Gasps being devoured by greedy lips, Kai groaned when Sowa gently bit his tongue and to his embarrassment, came in his pants. Sowa chuckled as he felt the soaked pants, but felt a little pouty. Now he too had a problem down in his jeans, but should he ask Kai-nii to help and take care of it? While he was still pondering whether to ask him or not, he felt the still harshly breathing priest slide down his body and unbuckle his belt and unzipping his jeans. _Oh. I don't have to ask._ Sowa thought, smiling to himself. He was having Kai-nii all to himself and he wouldn't complain, because the shorter was trying to get his hand inside his pants.

Then someone cleared their throat and both brothers looked up, Kai flushed and in a daze, not really aware of what he was doing, Sowa being just as black and clueless as usual. In the doorway stood Higashiyama-sensei, as well as Shiori-san and the woman was blushing, while the old exorcist was looking at them, quite disgusted. "It is really not appropriate to indulge in such blasphemy. What is with young people these days? Are you not brothers?" The man left the room, Shiori-san quickly following suit, slamming the door shut.

Sowa frowned. "Is this blasphemy? I thought it was sexual things. It's not sex, but it's sexual, and it's normal, right? Isn't that how you reproduce? Wait, since we're brothers, would our kids get two heads? I'd like to see that. Can't you get pregnant so we'll see if we get two-headed kids?" Sowa went on, making Kai more and more embarrassed and the blush was spreading to his ears and neck. He hit Sowa over the head with his paper-fan –where did he _get_ it from, anyways?– and stood up with as much dignity as you could with pants wet with cum. "I can't even _get_ pregnant, I'm a man!" he shrieked, storming away, surely to get cleaned up. At that moment Setsu came into the room, looking after their older brother. "PMS?" he asked. Sowa shrugged. He didn't even know what PMS was.


End file.
